Escheron
Escheron is the planet on which Die Verlassene and its related tales take place. It is one of 8 planets present in the solar system, and orbits around Ylorle. The formation of Escheron is currently mostly unknown by its denizens, but is suspected to primarily be of magical origin. Like Earth, Escheron's axis is slightly tilted, but more-so than Earth's. This results in seasons that are slightly more severe in intensity, but not enough to cause exceptional problems for the native inhabitants. Its atmosphere is extremely rich in Oxygen and allows for the survival of life that is much larger than normal, as well as making all Oxygen-dependent life healthier overall. The majority of the planet (approximately 60%) is made up of a giant, completely connected ocean while the rest of the planet is taken up by three major continents and many smaller ones. Much of Escheron's northern and southern poles are covered in ice, as the planet is at the end of an ice age. Most of the continents outside of Sarfall and Shishio are either tundra wastelands or sprawling forests of evergreen taiga. Any area that is not covered in ice and snow is more than likely covered in dense forests of some description. Even the more arid or even desert areas of the planet have many forms of plant life that keep the landscape from being totally barren. Much of the planet's land is also covered in steep plateaus and mountains, with there being at least 4 major mountain ranges that mostly preside over the northern borders and often around shorelines. Current life on Escheron appears to have begun around 5 key areas: The west coast of Shishio, the east coast of Sarfall, the south coast of Sarfall, the south coast of Eerent, and the West coast of Gough. Shishio is the most diverse of life, with its origin being more vague and general than the others. The Native Escheronians came from this continent and are comprised mostly of human-animal hybrids and mythical, often oversized animals that the rest of the planet has taken to calling "Monsters". Sarfall is where the Rimians --- supposed ancestors of the Ancient Humans --- came from. Though they did originate from the east and south, the migrant Rimians eventually settled on a large river called the Arcadian River running through and into the center of the continent. Eerent is the only arid desert area on the planet and is home to many, very strange organisms that were originally solitary. The most famous of these are the dominant Drakonics: giant fire-breathing lizards with an intellect on-par with Rimians. Gough is the birthplace of what are called "Pandametrians" or colloquially, "Demons". Unlike Earth, many of the species found on Escheron are intelligent and are capable of forming at least primitive societies if not full-blown civilizations. The dominant lifeforms of Pandametrians, Native Escheronians, Drakonics, and Rimians have all created especially impressive civilizations and have come to interact with each other. There are at least 20 countries on Sarfall alone, and Shishio is almost completely made up of constantly shifting warring states that number in the hundreds.__FORCETOC__ Category:Locations Category:Key Page Category:Planets Category:Important